


Shopping.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why cutting off Loki's girlfriend isn't acceptable at grocery stores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping.

You carried your shopping basket out of food aisle, having a good amount of at least fifteen cups of vanilla and chocolate for tonight's party at Tony's home as everyone else was being invited, the pudding being for Thor and Loki mostly since they would be attending with out much of a choice from you. 

You had wanted both your lovers to tag along, just helping along with the other's as you and Pepper bought the food. 

The two were currently back at home, preferably watching t.v from last you saw of them as they were watching the recording of the Olympic's after you explained to them exactly what they were. 

You didn't necessarily need anything else since you had gone grocery shopping last week expect for a new party dress since the party was being held tonight. 

You looked around at the wide line of people checking out their own items, each cashier at least having an amount of six people in line with full carts. The self check out was closed and they currently had two people working at the moment. 

You decided on moving into line in the slightly less crowded lane, standing behind a woman who had boxes of cereal, milk, cat food and an adorable baby girl who was staring at you with her deep blue eyes as her Mother was standing at the end of the cart, having a stopper as she began to empty the cart on to the moving belt so the old man in front of her wouldn't get their objects mixed up. 

You smiled at the child, seeing how she removed her fingers from her mouth and returned the grin, having growing light blonde hair as she reminded you of a daughter Thor would have, looking adorable with her light green shirt and pink polka dot design. 

Your great feeling mood was instantly cut off when a pot belly man brushed up against you which caused you to make a small sound of surprise as you moved to the side and watched as he stood in the spot you were currently standing in, not even apologizing as you stared up at him with shock. 

"Uh, excuse me, sir? I was kind of standing there..." You mustered the courage up, unsure if he was with the person in front of you or not. It didn't look like he was, since he had cans of chicken noodle soup in both hands and wasn't loading it onto the belt with her. 

He ignored you, just blinking instead through his glasses as if you had no existence in the store. You glanced around, unable to believe what was taking place at this moment as the person behind you looked rather offended themselves. 

"Excuse me?" You tried again, taking a step closer to him and now moving yourself forward in front of him in any way you could with out touching the silver cart or the toddler as his gaze fell upon you, his cheeks being flushed red and glasses looking foggy with the way his dirty white and blue cap clung to his loosing red hair. 

"I was in line, and you cut me." You told him again, just earning yet another blank stare as he looked as he didn't care if he was making himself look even more obnoxious then needed. 

"That was rude, you know." You remarked as you felt annoyance course through your veins, scoffing to yourself and deciding to get back in line as you moved behind the person who used to stand behind you before the upsetting incident that took place moments ago. 

You stared down at the ground with annoyance feeling tears of frustration burn in your eyes as you felt mentally wounded, all excitement for tonight draining from you instantly just as quick as it came. It felt as if someone had turned on a pipe to let your emotions flood free. 

Before you knew it the person in front of you had started backing up with their cart before finally rushing away to the side with a hand in front of their mouth as you curiously glanced up and forward to now hear a loud gasp and strangled scream of fair emit from the cashier as you nearly dropped the basket in hand, the man kicking his Khaki panted legs furiously as he was being stared down at by a agitated looking Loki who currently had his hand wrapped firmly around his neck. 

A wicked smile came onto your lips furiously, not being able to stop the fact the situation was rather comical and feeling an odd fit of power come through you as it felt good to get revenge back on someone for once in your life. 

"Loki, oh my God...What'er you doing here?" You asked him as you now had all eyes and a few cashiers running to get help from the manager as customers ceased their shopping and watched the scene play out. 

"Is he the one who has deceived you in awaiting your patience?" Loki asked you as he gave you a questioning hard look, a frown on his handsome features as he it made him even look more higher and stronger then all as you nodded your head and bit your lip, flinching hard as you felt giggles come from your lips as he jabbed his fist straight into a vital area as the man screamed and flopped his body upwards in pain as he clawed at Loki's armored death grip.

You let the basket fall out of your hands, being to interested in the surprise defense which would be the last thing you expected. 

"Pathetic imbecile, you dare to cross half's with my Queen in such an un trust worthy way. Have you thought large of yourself for making an excuse for your actions to be amusing? Tsk, I'd laugh at your burial...You have made a wrong move mortal and now you shall receive your fate with death." You heard his word's loud and clear, voice being nothing but a threatening growl you had now heard for the first time as you took a cautious step back and moved to the side so you were able to see what exactly he had in store for the man as Loki bought a hand out with spread wide fingers above the man's face before crushing it instantly which forced the holding of the belt to smash his skull in with a sickening crack and pop as Loki looked rather satisfied and removed his hand from his twisted neck before any blood could fall into his touch. 

Ringing screams and panicked runs surrounded you all now as you covered your mouth and closed your eyes at the sight, getting a rather good second pause to watch his eye lids pop out of his sockets which were now being stepped on and dug into the ground by his boot as he swerved out the aisle gracefully and approached you protectively. 

"I apologize for the unholy sight, my Queen. I have taken care of the nuisance as I swore to you before that no one shall upset you and get away with it." He told you truthfully with a blood lined promise marked across his heart in an X figure, bowing down on one knee and taking your slightly sore hand from holding up the extra heavy bundle for a period of time into his gentle light grasp which had brutally killed a man who's fingers were twitching out of reaction despite the fact his skull had completely crushed his brain. 

He bought your knuckles to your soft lips, now looking down at him with a mix of bashfulness and shock as his hungry true gaze never broke eye contact, watching as it felt as if there was a force field of invincibility around you which caused the running customers to whoosh past you both as they focused on saving their own life. 

"It's alright Loki, you know I do enjoy myself some gore and blood...I'll have to admit from all those scary movies I watch, haha." You shrugged him off at his previous apology, recalling the gut squishing and spleen removing except films you enjoyed watching late at night with some Fruit Punch and perfectly buttered and expertly salted popcorn. 

He smiled against your knuckles, being fully aware of your horror fest addiction as he raised an eyebrow at your choice of words, now catching onto the fact that it seemed somewhat odd that someone could be so careless to the violent scene you had just witnessed not even minutes ago. 

"I take pride in it, my Queen." He told you as he arose back to his feet, letting your grasp go as you reached to your side to hold both hands with the basket now, swaying on your heels back in forth as you looked up at him with a smile. 

"I can tell." You responded to him warmly with a laugh, reaching up to plant a kiss of your own on his unexpected lips before heading out your way as he followed behind, not needing to pay for your items as Loki already seemed to check them out for you.


End file.
